


試煉

by cannonet_wall



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, 索路
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23616847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cannonet_wall/pseuds/cannonet_wall
Summary: pwp/三段肉組成的感情（誤）故事。以索隆醒來作為引入圍繞的三次兩人做愛經歷。寫作試筆。寫完這三段肉再嘗試寫日常文。
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro
Kudos: 17





	試煉

**Author's Note:**

> 擔心有人會看得有時間線上的疑惑，第一章肉大約4k字，其實是純回憶向的。索路二人第一次做愛在溫泉裡的設定，所以叫潮壁。

索隆醒來的時候已經是第二天傍晚了，他半瞇著眼，側過身子試圖把床邊的人撈過來時，發現手懸空在那，他皺了眉，嘗試分別太陽的方向判斷時間，但又覺得不夠準確，還是懶散地起了身。屋子裡一片狼藉，兩個人都過分地不清楚如何整理房間，十足的破壞者。昨天做愛的時候兩個人的衣服都被扔得到處都是，床上、木地板上、衣架上、窗台上，零散掉落一些，他的頭巾，路飛的腰帶，他的刀還落在門前，路飛的草帽在被他輕巧將人抱在櫃子上時，在被索吻的時候，索隆總是會技巧性地在他的唇間啃咬，再長驅直入，舌頭卷著路飛的舌尖，路飛張著嘴，大聲喘著氣，在完全淪陷於情愛之前，仍然保持者一絲理性，不同於索隆的理智，就好像所有糟糕的結局，都是因為索隆而起，因為索隆想做所以就坐——因此出於擔心因對彼此身體的渴求會過分低估而讓心愛品草帽不幸成為犧牲品，橡膠一般靈活的手臂，咻地伸長，將帽子好生掛在牆上的鉤上。然後兩個人就這麼敗給了邋遢、直率的情慾。

回想到這裡還是會覺得真是性急啊自己。索隆歪著頭看床邊的鏡子，想看看自己身上是否有劃痕，腰側和肋骨處都有些被指甲蹭破皮的地方。是該給路飛修指甲了。然後就站起了身。

事實上他在性愛上的上癮程度是遠高於路飛的，路飛和他有所不同的地方就是喜歡親吻多過於性交，喜歡擁抱多過於十指相交。路飛性慾很難被挑撥起來，但索隆卻不一樣——  
路飛抬起手臂伸懶腰露出溫暖的腹部，圓潤的肚臍眼會就像是一圈魔咒，細長的腳踝總是赤裸在外，膝蓋被太陽溫暖地照射，小腿肚攤在船沿邊，倒鉤在扶欄上，然後將身邊伸得很長，長到足夠一探手，就能從大海裡撈出一彎明月，索隆會在昏昏欲睡時，仍然在視線不清的狀態尋找他的身影，一見到船長做出這種事又會立刻生氣：「路飛！」

「尼嘻嘻嘻，我沒有碰到大海喔。」路飛又會露出調皮的表情。

索隆想，這人真的太壞了。他也就不由分說，兩步併作一步，走到床沿，一把撈起古靈精怪的船長，月光包容萬物，他清晰地看到閃爍著光的大洋裡，明月就落在那，刺眼的反光就像是以前幼年，站在枯敗的椴樹葉子上，揮動刀劍，他會大聲地吼叫，霜月村前有一條彎彎曲曲的路，佈滿青苔，他從古伊娜的墓碑來來回回繞著走，耳邊時常有呼呼作響的風，之後他遠走他鄉，他被綑縛，命定的夢想與生命被交付在另外一個人手中，一個人莫名其妙出現，又莫名其妙地要求他與他冒險，他覺得好可笑，又會被無限吸引，路飛在肩膀上笑得打顫，他只覺得一切都是荒唐又自然而然地發生。

索隆同他對視：「不要亂動。」

「為什麼？我不要。我不想聽索隆的話。」

他的衣服被海風吹起，四肢隨意舒展，他就在肩膀上歪著腦袋，一臉無辜的樣子，彷彿世界上所有的事情都與他無關，又與他有關，所有人對他的凝視是本能，他渾然天成地擁有拒絕所有人的本領與底氣，他如海鷗自在，一會飛行，一會停駐在誰的枝椏上，讓人誤解，誤解有一天海鷗的停駐也會是因誰而起，因誰而留。

索隆咬牙切齒道：「你故意的。」

「我故意什麼？索隆總說這些我不明白的話。」

「你明白，你怕是最明白。」  
「我不明白。」

「你知道那很危險。」

「什麼？我只是想撈月亮。今晚月亮很圓。」

「你知道我說的不是這個。」

「那你說什麼，你不講出來，我並不知道。」

「我在說這個。」索隆眉頭一皺，強硬地將他的手箍在自己的手裡，往下體探去。他總會被自己的氣盛所束縛，他目光流轉因為海風里的那頂獨一無二的草帽，他生命交付之際因為那頂草帽，他無法漠視情感的發生，無法超然物外，無法坦蕩地面對一個人直率單純的眼睛，有段日子他甚至會發生幻視，他經常想起熄滅的燈，燭火一下子被吹滅後總會有一瞬間他會以為自己還處在燈亮的斑點之下，他被光所圈在懷中，視野裡是人體的型態，線條都是熟悉的，他所足夠認知的，因此，無論是入夢還是出夢，他都彷彿能看到那張臉，與他相護交纏。

「可是，這個又和我有什麼關係呢。」路飛眨眼，「索隆很狡猾啊，索隆不是會將這種責任推給旁人的人。這不是第一劍豪應該做的事情。」

索隆方覺和他交流這些不如做來得方便，推開門進了自己的房間，他很自覺地反鎖。

「索隆，是打算對我做什麼嗎」路飛問道，「這樣不公平喔。索隆對待我就像對待劍道一樣，太直白了。」

索隆只覺得他的嘴是那麼吵，說出來的話又那麼傷人，他將路飛輕輕抱起，抵在牆上，鼻尖在他的鼻尖上觸碰者，彷彿這樣就能安撫到自己一般。

「索隆不是會做這種自欺欺人的事的人吧。」路飛在他耳畔輕輕說道，呼出的熱氣撲在脖子上癢癢的，「索隆想做的事，那就做吧。顧及我的意願不是索隆需要做的吧，畢竟我啊——也總是讓索隆做一些違背本意的事情，這應該是代價吧。」

索隆又好氣又好笑：「你這就把自己摘得一乾二淨了？」

「沒有哦。索隆和我啊，不就一直都是這樣嗎？」路飛直視他的眼睛，沒有任何表情地說道：「我想做什麼，索隆就想做什麼；索隆想做什麼，我就想做什麼。我的夢想就是你的夢想，你的夢想也是我的夢想。早就沒有區別你與我了。」說完，他勾唇笑了一下：「索隆好蠢，為什麼喜歡也要表現得這麼遲鈍呢，就像迷路一樣，我又沒有很難說話的樣子吧。我全都明白的。」

「我啊，是不會在意索隆對我做任何事情的。因為，我是會把後背完全交給你，我見證過你的刀疤，我見證過你說，不讓我擔心，也絕不再輸的。」路飛雙臂攔住索隆，繼續道：「你都有好好做到呢。你說做海賊王就讓我放手去做，你說當海盜沒關係你自己也有自己的堅持，但索隆好像總是會抱怨我在小事上馬虎，卻總是順從我所有決定的人呢。索隆也有自己的夢不是嗎，那索隆想做的就是我想做的，索隆想夢的就是我想夢的，我們不是兩條因為交集而選擇共同上路，而是因為後半生都在一條線上，所以在會選擇為彼此拼盡最後一口力氣的。」

「但你還有一句話沒說過。」索隆貼著路飛的耳根，沙啞地說道，「你欠我一句話。」

「欠什麼呢，我怎麼不記得。」路飛聞言故作愣一愣，絲毫不低頭，「索隆如果不說自己想要聽什麼的話，我怎麼會知道你想要聽什麼呢，是喜歡呢，還是不喜歡呢，是想做呢，還是不想做呢？」

「你說得好像我們是第一次做一樣。」

「當然不是啊，可是以前我們對此都閉口不談的，不是嗎？」

「你又在轉移話題。」

「我沒有。」

「那你下面是什麼？」索隆撩起他的衣服，從褲子裡伸進去，「狡辯。我看你倒是每次都很想做的樣子。」

「我的性慾一直都沒有索隆那麼重，我不會看到索隆就想到讓你插進來，只有談到喜歡時，談到索隆的喜歡時我才會想到性愛。」

「是，錯的都是我，一直想要和你做的都是我，錯的都是我。」索隆負氣咬住路飛的脖子，他的頸部像能夠輕鬆被人捏斷一樣，細細的又滑滑的。

像第一次親吻路飛時，他們在溫泉裡，他見機行事，他趁人之危，船長在喘著氣冒汗時，他就這麼吻上了他的嘴角，對方毫無力氣反應，他從他滑膩的脖子親吻到精瘦的身體，乳頭被舔得水光粼粼，路飛只是紅著眼，虛脫地喊著他的名字，他就硬得受不了，他想讓這個人舒服很容易，他分開他的雙腿：「船長，腿打開。」路飛一下應激起來：「不要，不要，不要喊，換，換。」

索隆理解了他的意思，做愛的時候不能喊船長啊。

他仍然自顧自地在他身上摸索，摸他挺翹的乳首，摸他被分開的大腿，一道狹窄的空間在水底隱隱約約，索隆手指圈住他中央那個物，輕輕磨擦著，路飛像是從沒有受過，把頭拼命扭過去喘氣，一點力都用不上，一直忍不住在溫泉壁上往下沉，單純靠索隆一手挽著他的腰，才不墜下去。

索隆希望他能夠得到快樂，上下捋動了幾回，然後在他的耳後的肌膚裡不斷親吻著，舌頭從耳垂繞道下顎，從鼻梁舔到眼角，熱氣將整個氛圍都染得曖昧到不行，索隆抵著路飛的額頭，左手還在性物上打轉，右手扶著他的腰，讓兩個人的性器不斷磨擦，接近，碰撞。路飛的下身顫顫巍巍的，試圖在溫泉裡掙扎一下，又被扣在懷裡，追著他的舌頭親吻。

索隆情動道：「好想把你攪渾啊。」

路飛根本回應不動：「說…什麼…胡話呢。」

「你是不是不知道自己這樣，真的很像瓷器。」索隆吮吸著他的舌尖，又在他的圓潤的肩膀初舔食著，皮膚滑滑膩膩的，肩窩處又涼涼的，像一塊玉一樣，他想到他的那把刀，刀柄處也有一塊綴玉，握在手心裡，吸著熱汗也能滲透一些涼意，又可愛又色。

「你不想要嗎，你不想要我立刻就可以停。」索隆道。  
「笨蛋啊。」

「笨蛋不是回答。」索隆道。大概是他還不夠努力。他低下身子，兩隻手並用，將路飛抬到壁上，他被凍得腿打戰，急縮縮並在一起，然後被索隆再度打開：「不要並起來。」

「你知道我要做什麼吧？」索隆問道，路飛的小腿還架在他的肩上，腳丫和索隆整個身子都潛在水面裡。

路飛扭過頭去不看索隆，撒謊時會嘟起來的嘴巴完全遮掩不住：「不知道，索隆既然是笨蛋就不要和我講話喔。」

索隆只覺得他真是搗蛋得緊，脾氣又像個小孩子一樣，也就不說什麼，他低下頭，口腔包裹住路飛的下身，路飛腰瞬間酥軟下來，坦露的胸上還有索隆啃咬的紅色印記，乳頭搖搖晃晃，皮膚又紅又燙，下身被溫暖的口腔所包裹住，濡濕地舔弄著自己，模仿者套弄的動作，浪潮迭起一般，小腿被分開架在寬厚的肩膀上，大腿根部被索隆幾天沒有剃掉的鬍渣刺得又癢又不舒服，路飛的手不自覺往下摸：「癢…那好癢…」

索隆一邊吞吐著一邊打開他的手，反扣在一邊，強迫路飛的身子往後仰著，性器更為明顯地挺入嘴中，加深吞吐的頻率，一下又一下地，故意從鼻息處呼出熱氣在路飛的大腿根上，用鬍渣左蹭又蹭：「自己不能摸。」

「啊…啊…索……索隆，你…啊…」路飛眼角飛紅，整個人眼睛瞇著，迷離得看不清現狀，只覺得自己整個人下半身就對著索隆的嘴部，一切赤裸在他的眼前，他的大腿夾在索隆的頭兩側，越夾越緊，鬍渣、汗毛、鼻息之間的熱氣所產生的觸感一下子被放到最大，索隆的舌頭還在性器的頂部不斷打轉，終於他一下子伸直了腿，大腿根部夾緊了索隆的頭，射了出來，索隆也好似完全不意外，吞咽掉許多，黏稠的液體從嘴角往下流，從性器頂部流出，順著曲線流在大腿內側，一塌糊塗。

索隆將他抱下來，又忍不住親吻他軟綿綿的臉，一手緊捏著酥軟的腰，毫無力氣，在手臂萬里一動不動，另一隻手將混著黏稠的液體，探在路飛的後穴。

「啊，還有點緊，沒被開發過。」索隆心想，黏糊的液體在後穴揉著，路飛還在上一波高潮裡未醒，整個人像被泡在泥漿裡一樣，渾渾噩噩。索隆看他旖旎的雙眼，心滿意足得要死，就著泉水，在他後穴繼續努力開拓著。

「怎麼…這是還要幹嘛」路飛張開被親到嫣紅的嘴，綿軟無力問道。

「還沒結束呢，你看看我，我還硬著，我好可憐喔。」索隆將頭抵在他的頸窩裡，手卻沒有停下工作：「你後穴好緊啊，你不是橡膠嗎，身體放軟點啊。」

「水…裡不能用果實能力啊。」

「原來如此。」說道，他抱著路飛的腰從溫泉上去，霧濛濛的氣環繞著兩個赤裸的身體，路飛還沒從上一波浪潮裡緩過來，被放置在大理石壁上，索隆感覺他身體一下子伸展力強了許多，倒是方便得緊，陰莖抵在濕濡的後穴口，將兩條扯在腰側彎：「路飛，夾好。」  
然後挺身撞進了後穴，暗道：「好爽，果然是進去了，橡膠身體真的很方便看來。」

心想這種體驗倒是省去了兩個人做半天潤滑，但路飛顯然在岸上力氣變大了，後穴被陰莖插著的時候還要支支吾吾叫個不休。

「路飛，你乖一點。」索隆並沒有因為他的鬧騰而放緩插入的頻率，但顯然這對他仍有不利，想著還是將人往上一拋，路飛一時失重立刻纏著索隆的脖子，索隆抱著他，下體還插在後穴裡慢慢地動，跨入溫泉裡，兩個人在水裡砸出了水波，路飛氣得發抖：「你怎麼玩花招，你明知道我受不了水。」

「是啊，我玩花招。我很壞，和你學的，你每次突然襲擊我，你也很壞。」索隆將他壓在溫泉石壁上操弄，在穴口不斷拔出來又撞進去，「你到底是怕水，還是怕被我操。」說著，又反反復複找著路飛身上的敏感點，因為水的影響橡膠的也完全伸展不開，後穴又緊又熱，索隆陰莖的形狀就那麼被描繪在他後面的穴道裡，彎彎折折，一直碾著、撞著、擠壓著，慢慢抽出後又深深地插入，恨不得貫穿他的下半身，將整個身體埋在他的身體裡一般，像春天的種子，破土而出，索隆卻覺得這樣也不夠，完全不夠，他想看著路飛的眼睛，他與他對視，伏下身在他的脖頸處親吻，啃咬出一個個粉紅色的痕跡，他好奇他舒服不舒服：「路飛，你舒服嗎？」

路飛只是皺著眉頭，嘴巴因為一直張開，津液流得滿下巴都是，都分不出是溫泉的水，還是剛剛因為口交後黏稠的精液下無情親吻的印證，還是索隆啃咬後留下的抑或是他自己早已情動留下的罪證——

「路飛，你舒服嗎？」索隆沒有停，還在插著媚軟的肉，他覺得好爽，他聽說過和愛的人做愛會很爽，但他沒有想到會這麼爽，彷彿路飛的身體生來就是被貫穿一般，因為橡膠的原因，皮膚細滑，少毛，身上的肉又很少，臀肉軟軟的一把就抓住了，扒開來就是一段狹窄的道，引人入勝，他在裡面穿梭，他在裡面暢遊，他為那些狹窄的路沈沈浮浮，心起起落落，他彷彿真的為愛而死，只想繼續抓著他的肉臀操弄著，讓他也能分得他因他身體的綿軟而帶來的無限快樂。

「路飛，你舒服嗎？」索隆一直在他耳邊問，左耳問一會，在嘴唇親啊咬啊，又在右耳問，再在耳垂那啃舐著，下身仍在征伐著，像一把利刃，穿透了他的身體，路飛一時半會想不起任何話來形容那碩大的物件，他覺得那的確是一把刀，不，或許是三把刀，就像那個所屬物的主人一般，手持雙刀柄，利齒咬落，他的吻技那麼的好，讓他全身發麻，他的口腔那麼熱，讓他從沒有過的體驗就這麼沒羞沒臉地射在他嘴中，他的陰莖，他的性之物，就像無上刀法， 將他身體從中劈開，他皮開肉綻，他的身體完全裸露在他的眼前，舒服嗎？怎麼會不舒服。在著之前，他從來不了解性，他性慾很少，他只是會喜歡一些溫暖的來源，喜歡那被刀疤匍匐的胸膛，喜歡每當他自信地追尋他的身影時，他熾熱的眼神總會撞在他的身上，一點不帶計較，不帶其他任何揉雜的因素。

他好喜歡。一向喜歡太陽，晴天的他，怎麼會不喜歡這種如光般的追逐。  
但好羞恥啊，被他這樣頂弄，射在他的嘴裡，被他所親吻的挺翹的乳頭，被他所揉開的臀肉，都彷彿不像是第一次被性愛所揉碎在幻想裡一般，身體彷彿願意被他所擺弄，願意被他所打磨，他撞進肉穴時會不自覺夾緊甬道，他用鬍渣刺弄腿根時，會不自覺手腳蜷縮，他含糊地問著舒服不舒服，怎麼又會不舒服。

「廢話...真多啊...索隆。」路飛被插得整個人說話都斷斷續續的，每被穿透一次，小腿肚就搖搖晃晃，人像隨時隨地都會墜入水中溺死一般，索隆的性器就那麼緊貼著他的下體，水流入肉穴又流出，沈甸甸的精囊拍打著他的臀，在水下發出沈悶粗暴的抽插聲，激起的水花在腹部不斷濺起又濺起。

「啊..啊..慢一點..嗯..嗯」路飛嗚咽著，細碎的呻吟就這麼冒出來，臉部潮紅，他嗚咽幾句，臉部潮紅，完全不知整個身體究竟是被熱燙的泉水泡到發軟，還是被操熟了，背部到腰側一直在痙攣，身上早就大汗淋漓，混著各種體液，泉水，他被撞得神智不清，卻又渴求這種痛苦、酸麻的穿擊，雙腿在索隆的腰側交纏，腳背交扣著，時而蜷縮，時而展開。

「你裡面好緊啊..」索隆說道。

「閉嘴..」

「說不得？」

「專心苦幹。」

路飛的身體軟的不行，臉紅的樣子又奇妙地可愛，索隆舔了舔他通紅的眼角，心想，怎麼會這麼愛他，愛他的直率，愛他的自由自在，愛他堅韌的生命力，愛他如火般旺盛的鬥志，愛他時而勾人不自知的大眼睛，愛他被揉碎的呻吟，愛他滑膩膩的皮膚怎麼都托不住的臀裡插著他的性器，癡鈍的模樣又清純得不行，身體明明第一次卻被他操開來的那種滋味，索隆覺得好滿足——這是他一個人的，誰也搶不走，他從頂上戰爭活了下來，活生生地站在他面前，他們親吻，他們像兩條交纏的蛇，他盤在他的腰間，他埋頭在他的身體裡。  
他們彼此互相遵守承諾地打算走到最後，進入最難的關卡，尋找世界上最神秘的寶藏。

索隆心感，真的太喜歡了，喜歡所以覺得這一刻是萬分的幸福，得到便很幸福，幸福得快要死掉，就像第一次拿起刀時，手裡沈甸甸的滿足感，全身上下都泡在蜜糖裡，他好想捉弄他，看他是不是也和他一樣動情：「船長，你裡面好緊啊，好熱啊，夾得我頭暈腦脹的爽死了。」然後用力頂在他的敏感處。

路飛頓時雙眼失神，身體用力往後仰倒，冰涼的石壁與他的滾燙的肌膚對比分明，他的性器同時噴出一道黏糊的水線在兩人的腹部間，彼此摩擦著承載著一道又一道，甬道一縮一合的，夾得索隆差點射了出來，索隆把快要墜下去的人用力一抱著，路飛的腦袋無力地攤在他的肩上，眼角泛紅，眼淚汪汪的流一臉。

「別睡著了。」索隆晃了晃懷裡的人。

「困死了。」然後呼呼起來。

「路飛！你！」索隆對現在這個尷尬的情形又自認倒霉，實在是不好處理，他喉結滾動，攔住路飛的腰，托在石壁上，將雙腿架在肩上，壓在石壁上深插了幾十下，也射了出來。之後低下頭虔誠地親吻著船長的大腿內側，抱上岸來。

「白痴，自己爽完就睡著了，我看你怪輕鬆的。」


End file.
